


Really, These Things Can't Be Helped.

by ohdrey89



Series: Deductive Deviations [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Lestrade, Biting, Boys Kissing, Lestrade-centric, M/M, Neck Kissing, Poor Lestrade, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Sharing Clothes, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Silver Fox Lestrade, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdrey89/pseuds/ohdrey89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade wasn't happy, that much was clear to everyone at his division of NSY. But what's happened lately to change that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really, These Things Can't Be Helped.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate to do this to everyone, but I probably won't be updating as much as I would like. Although writing might be the only thing to keep me sane. My life is kinda tumbling out of control but there are a couple things here I wanted to update if I can while I have some time to myself. This was another idea I had when I was prompted and it's just a quick little thing I could finish so here it is. 
> 
> Johnstrade "Are you wearing my shirt?" A continuation of the prompts you can find [here](http://ohdrey89.tumblr.com/post/145244069358/dialogue-prompts). Come visit and let me know you still want to hear from me by leaving me a prompt! 
> 
> Disclaimer: We didn't create it, we're not making money from it. But that's not going to stop the ideas from coming, so here we all are anyway. We might as well live.

———

There was very little that the officers of Lestrade’s division at NSY didn’t know about their boss’s personal life. They knew that he was quite the lonely bugger after the divorce and that no matter how much Sergeant Donovan tried, it was almost impossible to get the man out on a date with anyone. But questions abounded when there was a sudden shift in the man’s ever present gloom. Lestrade went from miserable and grouchy, to showing up to work some days almost an hour late, with a broad grin and a skip to his step. Whatever was going on, he kept everything to himself. Nothing could get the man to spill the beans. He would simply smile a mysterious smile and go about his business ignoring all questions to his happy moods. They were glad for the distractions. A happy boss made for a happy environment on the job, and tension in the office wasn’t necessary when investigating grisly murder cases. But their curiosity couldn’t be quenched. 

So they were all abuzz with wonder when upon seeing Sherlock Holmes swan into their offices, instead of getting to work, Lestrade decided to pull his colleague, John Watson into his office. There was usually no reason for the detective inspector to do that. And the consulting detective hadn’t been unusually insufferable. So even the officers around the room could note that this was most unusual. 

“John, can I talk to you in here?” Lestrade questioned. At Sherlock’s questioning gaze, Lestrade simply threw over his shoulder. “We’ll just be a tic!” 

For once, Sally Donovan and Sherlock had nothing insulting to say to the other and looked to each other equally as puzzled at this development, while the other officers surreptitiously watched their boss’s office door. 

John turned around and looked to the detective inspector with a raised eyebrow. “Hey, what’s—?” The doctor felt the soft, strong press of the man’s lips descend on his before he got a chance to speak. He ripped away with a surprised groan. “Wait! You warned me. Not at work!” He found himself pressed against the other man’s desk, sending files and old coffee cups scattered across the floor. 

“Oh, piss on the rules.” Greg growled moving from John’s lips to his jaw. The graze of teeth brought out a squeak of surprise from John before he could stifle it with a fist to his mouth. Greg pulled back long enough to remember what he had brought John into the semi-privacy of his office for, and what had drove him to nearly attack the doctor. “Are you wearing my shirt?” He questioned fingering the collar that looked entirely too familiar. 

John had the decency to look sheepish at the inquiry. “I grabbed it off the floor in a hurry this morning to get to work. Didn’t even realize it until Sarah complimented me on it, wondering if it was new. I don’t think anyone else has noticed— well… maybe Sherlock has, but he hasn’t said anything.” John blushed meeting Lestrade’s glance. He’s expecting the detective inspector to be worried, maybe even exasperated. What he’s not expecting is the absolute fire in the man’s eyes. Not just a warm glow but blazing lust. The rumbled growl that works its way up the man’s throat sends echoing shivers down John’s spine. 

“I think I like seeing you in my clothes.” Greg’s shark like grin causes John to admit a loud gulp. “We’ll continue this later.” Greg pulled away after one last kiss, his silver fringe falling into his eyes to make his brown eyes dance. It takes everything in John to remember where they are in that moment and why it would be highly inappropriate for him to jump the inspector’s bones. Greg doesn’t give his lover a chance as he’s already out of the office, and making sure he escorts John out with a stern look like he’s given John a dressing down. “Just make sure you file a report next time!” Greg mutters loud enough for others around him to hear. 

“What report?” Sherlock questions, a hound after a new scent. Lestrade and John both watch him scan them with his laser focused eyes. It takes him about three seconds to pin the pieces in place. “Oh!” He shouts in recognition. 

“Never you mind, whatever you’ve deduced in that brain of yours you can keep to yourself.” Lestrade growls with just enough of a veiled threat to warn Sherlock off announcing whatever he just found out. It warns the consulting detective of what will happen if he breathes one word of what he observed. _Say anything and you can forget working cases ever again._ He closes his mouth with an audible snap that alerts Sally Donovan to it. 

“What? What did you see?” She questions as Lestrade announces they’re leaving to go to the location of new evidence they found for their current case. Sherlock follows. “Freak. What did you see?!” She calls to the genius shrugging her coat on in the billowing wake of his Belstaff. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Sherlock grins over his shoulder following Lestrade and John out. He’d certainly discuss the repercussions of John starting a sexual relationship with Lestrade later. For now, there’s work to be done. A case, and juicy gossip that he can lord over Sally Donovan. This had to be the most fun Sherlock could ever recall. 

———

**Author's Note:**

> That was admittedly, probably the shortest thing I have ever written. Like telling a joke. 
> 
> I hope there will be more to come soon. I'm sorry if there won't be. But I'm going through some shit right now. And until I get things together I'm going to be a little crazy until then. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are our currency of love, spread the wealth around.


End file.
